


Let It Go

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, IE you're threatened by it briefly, Kissing, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader is a trans dude and parts described as hole/cock, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, chase kink, light Knife Play, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound loves playing their game with you, you know the rules, always do. You will be chased through the forest, as usual, survive an hour and you can do whatever you want to them. Get caught within the hour? Well, Hound gets to do whatever they want to you. This time is so different, you get caught, you lose, but maybe having so much water before you ran wasn't such a good idea.OrIn which you get chased and fucked and realize you gotta pee something fierce and Hound doesn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, wanna hop on my waitlist, or if you make any art, here's my social media! (Must have age in bio and be 18+ to interact).
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

A game.

That’s what Bloodhound always called it, eyes raking your form where they sat on the kitchen counter, ankles crossed and their hand tossing their hunting knife. To anyone else, it would appear like motor motions, an absentminded toss. But you knew that gleam in their golden eye, how their pupil narrows needle thin in that predatory little look. A tilt to their head, their curls of crimson pulled up into a ponytail and the ringlets making them look more like a hungry lion by the second.

“Do...do I get a head start?” You had asked, your voice already shaking as you play with your hands, trying not to make eye contact with them. You hear their boots hit the ground, taking measured steps towards you before that knife they had been tossing taps under your chin. Guiding your gaze up from the floor to meet their hungry one.

“Of course, my love. Our safe words are still in play- I trust you remember our normal rules?” They’d crooned out softly, tapping your chin once more as your lips quiver. They drew their blade back when you nod furiously. You were only clothed in your comfortable lounge clothing from earlier, your big hoodie and your jeans, sneakers on your feet. You could run in this- better than when they asked you when you were clad in  **_ nothing  _ ** the last time. You had a feeling it was to humiliate you- and boy did it work.

“Then run,  litli kanína . Pray my teeth do not take a bite now.”

And you’d ran. You had run straight out the back door of your cottage on your little homestead. Hiatus from the games made this sort of play easy. Bloodhound had always gotten more playful when you two were alone, more free and less that face of stoicism they put on when around others. Including events like this.

It had to have been twenty minutes later, you think you’ve gotten a pretty good head start by now. They’d always take that time to gather what they wanted to use on you in a bag, you never knew what was inside or what was planned. You pant heavily as you lean against a tree, perking your ears and trying to listen for any of the crunching leaves around you or any sticks. Any indicator that they were close. When you hear nothing, you heave out a sigh, slumping back against the tree. 

Hey, maybe you’d actually win this one! And then if you got the hour completed, that meant Bloodhound would be yours to---

Your thoughts are cut off when you hear the soft croak of Arthur overhead. Perched on a branch and tilting his head down at you. You slowly tilt your head up to look at him, the blue tinge on his feathers a clear sign of who that was. You swallow thickly. “Uh- hey, baby, uhm. You aren’t just...following me for fun now, are you?” Praying he just followed you to see what you were doing.

As if understanding you, his head tilts the opposite way, lifting his head up and cawing loud and high. You swear loudly, bolting away from the tree as soon as you hear the crunching of leaves. Arthur doesn’t make it easy on you, swooping to your right so you’re herded to the left, forcing you out of the thicket of trees and into a small clearing. Your only warning is a snarl before arms snatch around your waist, tumbling you both to the ground as you yelp like a wounded dog in surprise.

When Bloodhound rolls on top of you, they pin your hands under their knees, straddling your waist with their chest heaving and a grin across their full lips to reveal their double canines. Glinting in the moonlight overhead dangerously. “You are getting better at running, little one. You are getting wiser.” They praise honestly, their hand coming to grab your chin, tilting your head this way and that to see your flushed face and how you pant. You don’t miss the hum of appreciation in their throat, and you can’t help but glow in pride at their praise.

\--

You end up on all fours, already two orgasms in from Bloodhound’s hands and tongue alone. They don’t tie you up like you expect, but you are unclothed from the waist down, allowed to stay in your hoodie and socks like you preferred. Your neck has various bites and bruises, you’re sure you have red scratches down your sides and hips too. Your ass had to be red from their constant smacking too, keeping you in the fuzzy headspace with your face buried into your crossed arms.

You don’t know their state right now, but you know they have their favorite strap on harnessed around their hips right now. The thick, red, tapered knotted cock slick with lubricant and your hole stretched around it. It was all going great! You’re shaking, whimpering underneath them, their hands squeezing your hips and murmuring filthy and sweet things to you alike as their hips only gently hump to let you adjust to the size. The knot, as thick as their fist, nudging against the rim of your hole but never pressing past what you couldn’t take yet.

But you uh- well you uh feel a pressure in your lower abdomen. Not from a close orgasm either. It’s making you squirm with each thrust into you, which they take as a good sign with an eager growl and yanking you back hard. The sudden pressure almost breaks and you have to swallow a low whimper, sounding like a pathetic groan before you choke out, “Y-yellow-”

Immediately Bloodhound’s hips freeze, pulling back and out of you, you nearly thank the gods for the relief of pressure. Their hands ghost over your hips, petting instead of clawing, gently stroking you to soothe whatever must have harmed you. “Are you alright? Is it too much? What is it, beloved?” Their voice concerned as ever. So sweet to you.

Your face is flushed so red, feeling so ashamed as you bury your face in one arm, mumbling out so quietly against your cloth. “ _ I. _ _..I _ _ need to pee- _ ”

“What was that, my love?” Bloodhound questions you, settling back on their knees and their hand soothingly cupping your ass. Their freezing skin soothing the redness and burning from their prior slaps.

“I need to go pee—u-uh, really bad...” You murmur out louder, tilting your head so your mouth wasn’t against your arm. You manage to peek at them out of the corner of your eye, feeling how red your face is and hoping they’d take the hint. Give you a moment of peace to maybe relieve yourself behind a tree or you two could head home. Things like this happened all the time! Nothing weird, you weren’t embarrassed to admit you had to go-- or well, you were, actually, but not ashamed of it. And besides, Bloodhound was always so  accommodating , they would probably just let you go around the corner and---

Your thoughts are paused when you hear a breathy, soft chuckle behind you. That little noise they made when they were aroused.

**_ Oh??? _ **

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Bloodhound sighs out, leaning close to your ear to nip the burning tip and murmuring just as quiet. “Was that all?”

You feel their hand slide under you, their other hand steadied against your ass to keep you still. Your entire body trembles, a whimper stabbing from your throat when their hand presses on your lower abdomen, no pressure at first, just holding there. You think they’re waiting for your go ahead, and you quietly give a curt nod, squeaking out a quiet ‘green’.

Their hand presses and your throat  lets out a low, whining groan as they croon out to you. “Look at you, you feel so full. And yet, I have not gotten to fill you myself yet.” Bloodhound sighs, the hand that had been cupping your ass moving until three fingers can easily slide into you. It does not help to distract you from the pressure, only aiding in your squirming and your whimpering of their name under your breath as their fingers fuck into you. “Do you want a release?”

“ _ Ngh _ \- yes! Yes, please, I can’t-- Hound, please-” You’re quick to plead out, trembling with each curl of their fingers searching deep in you. When they pull out, you whimper out, pressing your chest down to the forest floor and curling your fingers against the grass. Forcing your ass up higher where you feel them rub the tapered head across your hole once again, nudging your engorged cock.

“Then go.”

Your face burns at the implication they’re making. You’re embarrassed to admit you’d thought of a scenario like this, too embarrassed to tell them. A strained whine eases out past your lips when they ease their cock back into you, pressing deep into you until you feel that pressure and you’re pleading again without thinking. “B-but—I can’t, not here, I-I-  _ I can’t _ -”

“You can. And you  **_ will _ ** .” Bloodhound snarls out, thrusting into you harder, pounding into you as the knot pounds against your hole without penetrating you yet. You scream out as the pressure in you begins to build, clawing at the ground as they fuck into you with long, hard strokes like they do when they intend to breed you. Each thrust drawing a louder and higher pitched moan from you.

“ _ F-fuck—no, no, n-no-  _ _ nononono _ _ \-  _ _ hhh _ _ \- god- Hound, Hound _ \--” You sob out, feeling halfway through your sobs when heat pierces through you and you hear and feel the wetness coming from you. The pressure slowly being alleviated and making your eyes roll into the back of your head, tears spilling down your cheeks in red hot embarrassment and drool spilling down your chin. Your orgasm follows closely after, followed by Bloodhound slamming their hips into you to  knot you completely.

You’re carefully pulled up to their chest. Their arm crossing over you, a hand resting over your pounding hard as your back is flush with their chest. Pulled to your knees to avoid your mess in the dirt and stay attached to them. You’re a mess of tremors as your hands cling to their arm, tilting your head to the side and back to let them press soft kisses over your face, finally meeting your trembling lips to soothe you.

“Good boy, shhh, you did well, I am here. You are safe.” Bloodhound’s voice lulls you, their other hand stroking over your abdomen, down to your cock and framing it with their middle and index finger. You’re gently stroked, whimpers choking from your throat and your eyes blurry with tears as you contract around the knot. Sensitivity wringing out one more orgasm from you, weak and only causing you to grunt when you feel yourself pulsing with it.

You slump back against them, earning you a gentle kiss to your temple where you feel their smile against you. You can’t help but smile back, tired and still high from your hot embarrassment. But they just keep praising you. ‘Such a good boy’ ‘My sweet little one’ ‘How you sang for me was beautiful’.

It lulls you to rest. And you awake however long later clothed, warmed, and in bed with your head in Bloodhound’s lap who reads a book overhead, stroking your hair. Letting you catch the gold band around their left ring finger that makes you tiredly smile, pressing your face back into their thigh with an appreciative hum.

Maybe you don’t mind losing their games after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound translations
> 
> Litil kanina: Little rabbit.


End file.
